Known medicament dispensers comprise a medicament container having a dispensing outlet for dispensing of the medicament therefrom. Such medicament dispensers often require the patient to agitate the contents thereof prior to dispensing to ensure ready and uniform dispensing of the medicament. The agitation involves a manual shaking action.
Agitation is particularly required where the dispenser comprises medicament as a suspension in a propellant formulation. A well-known example of this type is the metered dose inhaler for dispensing of respiratory medicament which comprises an aerosol container having a dispensing valve. The medicament is comprised within the aerosol container in the form of a suspension comprising propellant and optionally other additives such as solvents or surfactants. Such suspensions have a tendency to settle out, sediment or cream. A pre-dispensing agitation step is necessary to re-establish a uniform suspension so that uniform dispensing of medicament may be achieved.
Agitation can also be required where the medicament is in powder form. It is known that powders can tend to settle out, agglomerate or even cake on storage. The agitation therefore performs the function of breaking up any agglomerates or cakes that may have formed, and thereby ensures that the powder is readily dispensable.
Various suggestions have been made to enhance manual shaking action to maximise the effect of agitation.
PCT Patent Application No. WO95/30607 describes a metered dose dispensing valve including a movable agitator in the metering chamber. Manual shaking of the valve causes movement of the agitator therein which is stated to assist mixing of the drug suspension in the metering chamber.
PCT Patent Application No. WO96/08284 describes an inhalation device for dispensing powder form medicament including a movable weight which is configured to strike an anvil upon manual shaking of the device. The striking action causes a jolt which acts such as to assist transfer of the powder from a reservoir container to a metering recess formed in a dosing member.
Whilst manual shaking is a generally effective means for providing agitation it is sometimes inconvenient for the patient. In social situations, the patient often wishes to administer their medicament discretely and without drawing attention to themselves. Manual shaking of the dispenser is difficult to perform in a discrete fashion. This can lead to patient embarrassment. There is also always the possibility that the patient forgets to shake the dispenser, or does so inadequately, thereby affecting the medicament dose deliverable.
The Applicants have now developed a medicament dispenser which requires little or no manual shaking. The dispenser comprises a medicament container and an agitator for agitating the contents of the medicament container. A drive is provided for driving the agitator independently of any movement of the container. The dispenser therefore provides for agitation of the medicament container and contents thereof without requiring shaking by the patient.